Many portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), light emitting diode displays (LED displays), etc. The amount of brightness and color of ambient light can affect the quality and performance of the displays. For example, when there is a large amount of ambient light, such as, for example, outside on a sunny day, depending upon the type of screen, images may be hard to view by a user. Likewise, when there is a small amount of ambient light, such as, for example, outside on cloudy days, images may also be difficult for a user to view.